The Wanderer ( 2016 - 2017 )
The Wanderer is a character played by LiamB6. [ Bio ] The Wanderer, previously Liam Lockes, is a regularly lone time traveller, using a Type 41 TARDIS as a mode of transportation, which sports a pale blue paint, and is set to be a police phone booth. Windows are tinted a pale yellow, and the lantern on top pale yellow as well. This is iconic, for Wanderer. The biology behind Wanderer is rather awkward, as he is the first and only Crisis recorded in the universe. This allows him to regenerate, and is capable of just little more than an average human being. (In terms of how harm much his body can sustain, how much poison may be required to kill him etc. ) Wanderer, as his self-chosen title suggests simply wanders the entirety of the universe. This has lead to him to meeting The Doctor on occasion, and many other folk. [ Affiliations and Friendships ] The Wanderer has made many friends over his time of being a time traveller. And by the time of his 2nd 12th, he had lost all of them. While yes, he still technically has people such as Mythias, The Navigator and a few others he just does not consider them ''real ''friends. They are more just acquaintances to him. And although they think they go on a great plenty of adventures, Wanderer has gone through many more alone. Wanderer's Origins Unlike most, The Wanderer lead a normal life before he switched to time traveling. The moment he had been turned into a Crisis, his body was completely changed, thus he could not go back since everybody wouldn't believe him to be Liam Lockes. The Story It was a sunny afternoon, on July 5th, 2016. Liam was on summer break from college, and decided on going for a small hike by one of the numerous hills near Agassiz, until while he was going up to the final steps of the hill he slipped and broke his wrist trying to catch himself. There was nobody else truly on the trail. The only person other than Liam at that time was Jessica White, another renegade Timelord. Jessica had previously been 'killed' and was to regenerate soon, but she also heard Liam's yelling. She walked out to meet him, and bring him inside her TARDIS. Breaking his wrist and finding something that's bigger on the inside completely made Liam freak out. Liam and Jessica were able to talk for a while, though it wasn't the best idea to completely introduce Liam to the world of time travel and such on such short notice. Besides that, after Liam found out out about the existence and such of Timelords, time travel, (That conversation on time travel began after he screamed, "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE...!?" ) and so on Jessica's regeneration process was about to begin. Starting to glow, she told Liam she could heal his wrist. In a flush of confusion, he agreed. Jessica was able to transfer pure regeneration energy to Liam, which started the whole process of Liam creating the hormone Lindos, and so making him a Crisis. Jessica then regenerated. A minute after, so did Liam. When Liam came to, he had a whole new body, as well as Jessica. He used one of Jessica's mirrors to find he was completely changed. Liam swore he was going insane, calling Jessica out for, "What she did to him." ''( i.e. "What did you do to me!?" ) ''Shortly after this, Liam left Jessica's TARDIS, heading back to Agassiz. Liam was fearful that nobody would believe he was still Liam, and he never did return home. For a few days he lived on the street, which afterwards he went back to look for Jessica. When he did, they both became friends ( I know it's vague. ) and Liam stuck around with Jessica for a short while. Until one fateful day he was out for a walk in the woods, he found an abandoned Type 41 TARDIS. Some growth around the base of it, and light steam rolling out of the windows. Liam stepped inside, to find the TARDIS was truly a TARDIS inside, with a broken time rotor. He activated the TARDIS by flipping some switches, the TARDIS whirring to life. The systems within detected Liam as a new pilot, rather than an intruder of any kind. Giving a holographic instruction of how to pilot it. Liam picked up on this quickly (developed brain of a Crisis) and was able to make the machine fly off the ground some 20 cm in the air. Breaking it free of the growth surrounding the base of the TARDIS. He flew it over to Jessica's TARDIS, stepped out and told her he'd go adventuring. Jessica no doubt was surprised when he started dematerializing his new TARDIS. After some time, Liam liked calling himself The Wanderer. As he had no real role, and only travelled around. That, is the tale of The Wanderer.